Brett Mahoney
Sergeant Brett Mahoney is a New York City Police Department officer and childhood friend of Foggy Nelson. He assisted Nelson and Murdock in bringing down a crime Kingpin named Wilson Fisk. Biography Early Life Brett Mahoney was born and raised in Hell's Kitchen. Since he was a young boy, he has had a strong friendship and rivalry with another local boy named Foggy Nelson. When he grew up he became a officer of the New York City Police Department. Cigars for Mother ]] While on duty Mahoney ascended the stairs of the in Hell's Kitchen. As he walked along the streets he was greeted by his childhood friend and rival Foggy Nelson, now working as a lawyer. Nelson handed him a package of cigars for his mother Bess as a gift. While not happy with Nelson giving his mother cigars he did accept them. Before continuing his journey he indirectly promised Nelson to give him a heads up when an interesting case arrises that Nelson's law-firm, Nelson and Murdock could get involved with. Karen Page ]] Later that evening Mahoney called Foggy Nelson, informing him about a homicide case involving a single female suspect named Karen Page who had seemingly murdered her co-worker with a knife in her apartment. Nelson and Murdock took on the case and quickly proved Page to be innocent of the crime and they even then hired her as an assistant.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Elena Cardenas ]] A few days later Mahoney was serving as the desk sergeant in the station. One of the people who visited the desk was Foggy Nelson's law firm partner, Matt Murdock. Murdock told Mahoney that they are working on a case from a friend of Mahoneys mother. Mahoney, realizing that Murdock was talking about Armand Tully, who was attempting to evict tenants from their homes, told Murdock that everything Tully does stays just inside of the law, so there was nothing the police could do. Mahoney then went to see if he could find any copies of the complaints made against Tully and to see if it was possible for Murdock to talk with some of the officers who took them.Daredevil 1.05: World on Fire Hospital Duty ]] Mahoney was tasked with controlling everyone who came to visit Detective Blake, one of the police officers shot during a raid, seemingly by a masked man who had been working as a vigilante in Hell's Kitchen. Since the shooting Blake had been in a coma. One of these guests was Carl Hoffman, Blake's partner who had come to visit his friend. Before allowing Hoffman to enter the room, Mahoney asked him to sign in before also checking what was in the bag - a meatball sandwich. Seeing nothing suspicious about Hoffman, Mahoney allowed him to enter the room. dead]] A few minutes later however, Mahoney heard a noise coming from the heart monitor inside Blake's room and he called out to Carl Hoffman to see if something was wrong. When Hoffman wouldn't answer their calls, Mahoney, together with a few other agents, attempted to open the door, which was blocked by a chair from the inside. When they were finally able to force the door open, they found Blake lying dead in his bed, having seemingly been murdered by the man in the mask and Hoffman is laying on the ground, unconscious having also been attacked by the vigilante.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Elena Cardenas' Death 's death]] When his mother's friend and Nelson and Murdock's sweet, elderly client Elena Cardenas was murdered outside her home by a junkie who had stolen her purse, Mahoney personally took charge of the case and phoned their offices to inform them of her death. Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Matt Murdock arrived to identify the body. Mahoney explained what had happened to her and asked if she had any family left who could be contacted, they explained she did not and promised to take care of the funeral arrangements themselves. Both Nelson and Page cried over the death of their friend, while Murdock remained silent and still.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Encounter with the Masked Man Mahoney was one of the first officers who arrived on the scene of a fire at a warehouse, which was discovered to be an illegal drug den run by Madame Gao where blind workers made heroin. As he explored the facility, Mahoney encountered the Man in the Mask, who was attempting to flee the scene. Mahoney raised his gun and attempted to arrest the man, but was quickly disarmed and knocked to the floor where the man told him he was not the bad guy before escaping.The Ones We Leave Behind Capture of Wilson Fisk After the Masked Man had saved Detective Carl Hoffman from the police officers that are on Wilson Fisk's side, Mahoney was present when Detective Hoffman turned himself in. When the Masked Man in his new costume had defeated Wilson Fisk, Mahoney arrived to see that Fisk is defeated and that the person who defeated him was the same person that confronted him in the alley.Daredevil Relationships Family *Bess Mahoney - Mother Allies *Foggy Nelson - Childhood Friend *Matt Murdock *Karen Page *New York City Police Department **Blake † **Carl Hoffman *Daredevil - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Wilson Fisk Appearances *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (mentioned) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' Trivia *In the comics, Brett Mahoney is a detective involved in cases of traffic of superpowers. Gallery Screenshots Netflix-daredevil-stan-lee-cameo (1).png References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:New York City Police Department Officers